User blog:Amethyst626/My Rating of the seasons (so far)
Season 1 Likes: '''Well, first of all, the premiere was just perfect! It gave a clear understanding of who the characters are, the setting, it's just the perfect introduction to the show. Also, I feel like this season had the most episodes that don't only have Blaze, AJ, Crusher, and Pickle, it had multiple episodes with the other main characters, and I feel like that has died down in later seasons. '''Dislikes/Criticisms: '''There wasn't a miniseries, which is understandable since we're just getting introduced to the show. My big dislike is that there wasn't alot of exploring in this season. It feels like the setting was Axle City, or somewhere near Axle City for most episodes compared to other seasons. Of course, not every single S1 episode took place in AC, but it felt like that was the setting for most of S1 '''Final rating: '''8/10 '''Season 2 Likes: One big thing that happened, was Race to the Top of the World, and that was amazing! That was probably the biggest adventure the gang went on, and the scene of the Monster Machines jumping over to the top of the world, perfect! I liked Race Car Adventures, though it had me a bit like Hmmm... I'm not sure. ''It's just, along with the other miniseries' the transformations were alot, and just made Blaze seem less.....Blaze like. But that's my personal opinion, and at the end of the day, I'd say Race Car Adventures was pretty good. Also, Blaze becomes a firefighter, which totaly suits him if you ask me. Along with that, we also got the Halloween and the Christmas specials. '''Dislikes/Criticisms: '''This season only had two episode that had the whole crew working together, and it had the most special/recognizable episodes, and I think the writers could have spaced the special episodes out instead of cramming them into one season '''Final rating: '''9/10 '''Season 3' Likes: The Wild Wheels ''miniseries, I really liked it, I liked learning about the different animals, and surprisingly, ''Animal Island ''aired while my science class was going through the ecology unit in school. Additionally, we got introduced to Watts, and in case you didn't know, Watts is one of my favorite characters. At the same time, Gabby becomes a driver, and after everything she's done for Blaze, AJ, and the monster machines, I think she deserves it. We also get the return of Gasquatch, and the return of the Team Truck Challange. '''Dislikes/Criticisms: '''My criticism for this season is actually just one episode. I was a bit disturbed with the episode ''Need for Blazing Speed, ''and here's why: For a while, I felt like a Monster Machine's engine is the human equivalent of your heart, as in the organ. So..... When Blaze extracted his engine in the episode, I.... had this feeling of discomfort(also, Gabby, why did you ask Blaze to extract his engine? Starla could keep her engine in its place, why not Blaze?). Then, when Crusher was holding the engine, that discomfort feeling grew, when the engine flew to the mountain i felt discomfort, and you get the point. As of now, I can comfortably watch ''Need For Blazing Speed, ''but still. '''Final rating: '''9/10 '''Season 4' Likes: First of all, I don't know about you, but I LOVE ROBOTS! So I also freakin' love Robot Riders! The robot transformation, is by far my favorite transformation! And it was cool seeing the gang go to space(also one of my favorite subjects) and in this miniseries Blaze got to go to different places instead of being in one fixed location. Also, we got not one, but two magic themed episodes, and I love both of them! We also get an Easter episode(though I wish it had more main characters besides Blaze and Crusher). Plus, we get the longest time of Crusher not cheating, so yay! '''Dislikes/Criticisms: '''There were not a whole lot of episodes which had some of Blaze's friends, which would have been nice. Also, I noticed there isn't a whole lot of interaction between Watts and Gabby, despite them probably knowing each other better by now. Just, in Watts's apearances in S3, she does interact with Gabby, and they show that they care about each other. I just feel like there's less interaction between them in S4, maybe they did interact offscreen, but I would like the writters to show it to us. '''Final rating: '''9.5/10 That's my personal rating of the seasons, this is all based on my oppinion, you guys can think what you want. I'm extremely sorry if I bored you from having you read this. Category:Blog posts